The Mysterious Girl
by FromWineBullets
Summary: Translation. Peeta and Katniss are two friends that share a flat for 3 years in NYC, where they both studied. Peeta is in love with her, but he doesn't dare to say anything. One day, but accident, they become more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic in English, please let me know if there is a mistake or something like that.  
This fic belongs to Munloka ( cecilialisbon).  
Hope you like and review it. I would love that :)  
Oh, and by the way, I will be updaitng once a week until the writer decides to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or this story.  
**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Morning sex was mandatory if someone had the fortune to sleep on my bed, because I wasn't, by far, reachable for everybody. Not that I was a stunning hottie chick. I was a palin little girl. Shapely, long thing legs, tits not too big or to small, pert ass, brown long hair…and my best feature: a pair of beautiful grey eyes that, some said, it was the best thing on me, at least when I was dressed, because when someone undressed me…anyway my art of love was my best quality, and that was the true. About my style what to say? I liked comfortable. I used to wear jeans, boots, converse, ballerinas…combined with any shirt or jacket. Sometimes, if the weather was good, I wore a skirt. I had lovely skirts but I reserved for those days when I woke up looking pretty in the mirror, not very often passed. Not that my self-esteem was low, I simply accepted the reality. Katniss Everdeen, you are only an ordinary girl. Unaccustomed to wear makeup, besides, when I did it I received comments like "You don't look like yourself!" or "You look beautiful Kat". No, I'm not beautiful; I have a coat of paint on my face that covers what I really am. I also reserved that for those days when I wanted to be radiant.

The thing with the guys it was i didn't like them all. I didn't sleep whit a guy only to fuck. They had to pick me. And above yup physically, and for tastes and colors….My friends didn't understand me. I preferred the short swarthy men from the opposite class, quiet, serious but damn sexy that the Blondie muscle head. Ugh, Disgusting only to think about it. In most of the cases the guys that turned me on didn't like me and I didn't liked the guys who were interested in me. Luckily for me NYU was big enough to find someone interested on me. Beside the physical, which was crucial, the guy had to have brain. That was indisputable since…some dicks with half brain went through my bed. I'd rather not go into details. I wouldn't ask for much. I guy that I liked physically, which I could talk and fuck with and also a guy who dinn't want anything serious.

That morning I was lucky. I was going to have morning sex with one of the guys I liked the most of all faculties: Gale Hawthorne. Swarthy, athletic, grey eyes like me and with huge attributes. And yes, with attributes I mean a piece of…you know. A smile played on my lips when I woke up and saw his perfect nudity. I got wet just remembering last night. It was 6:30 and if we hurried, we had time for one more. I woke him quickly.

- Gale... – I whispered on his ear – are you awake?

- Uhmmmm...now yes. Good morning sweety

- Tell me…you want to party? - I smiled provoking, stroking his bare chest

- Come here Kitty and you'll find out...

The next 20 minutes were memorable. We didn't fool around; Gale knew very well that we didn't have so much time, so he didn't waste too much time touching me. He got on top of me and with one stroke, put it on me. My moan should wake all my neighbors, but I didn't care. We were fighting for the control, now you up, now you, back me... until we ended up both sitting on the bed, surrounding our hips with the legs, as we ran a great time. It had been a first scene. We started to laugh when some hard knocks were heard from the other side of the door.

- Katniss! Do you want a ride to University or not? Wake up fuck that you haven't showered yet!

- I'm coming relax the mood Mellark! and... Would you do coffee? Plis plis plisssss – although he wasn't seeing me, I interlocked mi fingers in supplication. That made Gale laugh.

- It's already done. But hurry up, please Kat, we're gonna be late!

From the other side of the door was my roommate, Peeta Mellark. To our friends (because although at first were his friends and mine separately, the group came together over the time) it was a bit weird that a boy and a girl live together without been a couple, but for me it was perfect. Peeta was, definitely, the perfect roommate. Both save each other when, 3 years before, my brother left us to go to study on the ass of the world. I thought I would live with him until I was able to find something by my own and didn't bother to look for a place. We're from L.A., but my brother used to live in NYC for 3 years then. Which means, this year it would have been 6. I got here with my boxes and baggage and I found his. What?

- Katniss, what are you doing here? – it was the first thing my brother told me when he saw me.

- Cato... why did you packed your stuff? Where are you going?

- I can't be here anymore, Katniss. I'm leaving, far away

- But, what about me? where I'm going to live?

- Stay here with Peeta if you want, I'm moving to Oxford.

- TO OXFORD! Are you kidding or what the hell is wrong with you?

- Besides, it's going to be ok with Peeta, he's not able to pay the rent by himself.

- Brother, don't avoid my questions.

- I will send you a post card Kat. Seriously, I'm leaving.

And I stayed there, like a fool, watching my brother was going. I sato on the couch, hugging my legs for hours until Peeta came. He saw my baggage, he saw me and told me to stay the time I needed to. From that it had been 3 years now. First was weird. It wasn't like living with your brother…it was a dude. But anyways, it was my brother's friend for 10 years, and it had been so long in mi house that his presence didn't bother me at all.

As we gain confidence we became friends, almost siblings. Even sometimes posed for him, for his art works. I wasn't naked... but if in lingerie. Peeta could have easily been one of my conquests, so smart, so respectful, even shy, but he was my friend, my partner. And I wasn't sure he liked me. I knew, for what they told me, there was someone at NUY that he liked for a very long time. They never told me who she was or if I knew her ori f she was blonde or brunette. He called her 'The mysterious girl'. But he never gave me a clue. Finally I stopped insisting.

When at last I was showered, dressed and with the backpack and coffee in tow, we left the house. Peeta was in a foul mood.

- Peeta, what's wrong with you? Don't see the mood you have this morning...

- Sorry Kat, is just I can't stand that guy, Gale – Gale had gone on the subway to university, we were going on Peeta's old Ford.

- He's a good guy. And…we had great time – I said with a smile.

- Yeah, I realized that. What a night you gave me. You could be more quiet Katniss

- Oh, Peeta, I was having fun! I need to take off the stress once in a while. You should try you know? It will remove that mood you're carrying

- And with who I'm gonna ball Katniss? Girls don't chase me exactly

- They're all idiots. You're so hot – I noticed how Peeta blushed slightly and that made me smile– you're so sweet and cute... – I loved him suffer a little saying that sort of things.

- The 2 things any girl is looking for, sure... – said with a touch of irony

- Don't worry Peeta, this week I'll get you a date, you'll see

- Oh no, yes no Katniss, I know you. It's better if you let me.

- Let you what? What to kill yourself bashing the bishop? ¡Come on! I could get you a date, you know that... it's being...so long since you don't fuck, Peeta.

- Is not that much, Katniss...

- 8 months is not that much?

- And how do you know? – he said with surprise. He blushed again.

- First, we live together and second, I already arrange a date I'm your matchmaker Peeta. We just have to find you a girl. You'll see – i winked my eye.

When we arrived our friends were waiting.

- Where have you being girl? I've been waiting for 20 minutes!, and my shoes are killing me!

- Glimmer, that's what you get when you wear high heels. Did you seem in high heels? No. Because I'm here to STUDY. You should try it.

- And what's wrong with her anyways? – Glimmer asked me pointing to Peeta. I smiled.

- Nothing, this morning...I've woken her up

- Oh, don't tell me – Glimmer rolled her eyes – who was this time? Cinna? Josh? Clapton?

- Gale Hawthorne – I said smiling.

- Your aim ways, Everdeen. Every time you pick up the hottest, and yes, pick your two way* – we both laugh.

- Come on bitches, To class! – said Annie, who appeared behind us, scaring us to death.

- I'll kill you Annie! As I drop this shoes and break my leg!

That day was very fun. To me, unlike many people I knew, I loved my career. I studied history. I loved. I had great marks, never talked in class, always taking notes. Every time the teacher asked if anyone wanted an extra work for extra-credit I raised my hand. It gave me quiet right…least one subject. Rather less a teacher. Neither of us swallowed us. She was disgustingly hateful. Coin. She was fucking my semester, giving me low and unfair marks, but I hoped to go back with a work where Peeta was helping me. It was about a work so, so elaborated about art history. At the end of the day it was part of history... right? With all the material Peeta had and writing skills, we had a very good work, but still had to polish some parts. All of my hopes were on that work.

When the classes ended I went to the parking area, where Peeta was already waiting for me. He was alone.

- And the others? – I asked

- They've all gone to the mall, toe at and spend.

- Well, let them fester. We have work to do. Come on.

- Kat, I have paintwork for next week. Would you mind?

- Can you paint me as I type on the laptop and consult your books?

- Whenever you take off your clothes... – was it just me or Peeta's tone was more sexual tan fraternal?

- You know I do, Peeta – I answered with a smile, trying not to give importance to his sentence. I needed to look for a date for him, and son.

Hours went through and I was sick and tired of the fucking history of art. Everything was the same, dudes that wanted to do the biggest picture, the biggest cathedral, the biggest sculpture. I was sick. I was going to raise, but Peeta stopped me.

- Don't move Kat, I need a good map of your legs – I sighed.

- Fine. Are you worth it as a payment for all your help?

- With this work? No way. I would need at least 2 or 3 more paints. – I returned to sigh. Peeta was right; we got along with this work at least 3 weeks.

- Ok, but next time please let me lay on the couch – I told him smiling and looking at his eyes. He smiled me back.

- Hey, if you want you could lay on the bed and I paint – Oh. That had a double meaning? I didn't want to know.

- Don't get too smart Mellark

I quickly started to looking for a date for Peeta by Facebook. The poor man needed a Kiki right away.

- On Friday you have a date – I told him – with Delly.

- Delly! But I don't even like her…

- Peeta, invite her to dinner and then you bring her and fuck her. Done. You don't have to like it

- Says the girl who doesn't have rules about boys...

- If I fuck every 6 months I wouldn't have any rules, for sure. - Peeta looked at me with an angry face, but he knew I was right.

- Fine– he said finally – but it's over after Delly. You know I don't go these issues...for me…

- You like someone else, I know. I would get you a date, if I only knew who the hell that mysterious girl is

- We already talked about this, Katniss. I'm not going to tell you.

_(You Give Me Something - Jamiroquai)_

**PEETA POV**

What a day. Starting from early in the morning. First for the night that Katniss had with her lovely Gale. I could hear every single of her wailing from the other side of the door. It took me quiet sleep. To have the best wake up ever, Katniss screaming like possessed, kicking a morning with Gale. I had to pound on her door to move her ass of the bed. Tuve que aporrear su puerta para que moviese el culo de la cama. Then it was really annoying that Katniss had to have sex. If it were for me I would hit her every night. But it couldn't be. Why? Because I wanted to fuck with…her. I was the typical asshole that lived with the girl he loves since childhood. And yes, it was torture seeing her walk with all those dicks, but when I thought about leave her alone and move everything, I did this knot in my stomach and I couldn't do it. Totally incapable. I couldn't stand wake up and not watch her making breakfast. But sure, I was playing the role of the friend, nothing more.

I had told Katniss the truth on one occasion, I mean, part of the truth, that I liked a girl for a very long time and that that girl was studying at NYU. All those things were true. And in a way I understood she didn't realize I was talking about her. I had never hinted or anything like that. But today I was especially mad and I asked her to pose for me. I hadn't outstanding work, but it would have been useful in a future. I just wanted to see her, to look at her body almost lasciviously with the perfect excuse, paint her. I was focus on every curve of her body, her gorgeous tits, her belly bottom, her piece of butt…keep calm, Mellark, keep calm.

And then she goes and tells me the thing about Delly. Delly! I couldn't believe it. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't mi type either. Blond, short, shapely, always bubbly. I was about to hide my feelings if I was going to sleep with her, but it was the price that I had to pay if I wanted that Katniss forgets about the 'mysterious girl' thing as her, without knowing, was calling herself.

* * *

**On the next chapter…**

_- Katniss? Are you awake? ...You fell asleep on the couch._

_- Peeta... Do you have brought me to bed?_

_- I... yes... sorry, you looked soy tired..._

_- Are you sorry? You can be so silly sometimes – and she gave me another beautiful smile – thanks for bringing me Peeta. Come here silly, it's being so long since you hadn't hugged me_

_Arrrrrrg. How wonderful was Katniss's body so close to mine. When she said hug, it was a HUG. Our chests were totally together, her hand on my neck and mine around her waist._

_- Peeta?_

_- Mmmmmh?_

_- Tell me this is not an erection..._

* * *

_*Coger: pick, fuck_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! thanks for the reviews, they mean so much for me and for munloka, I'll update once a week (maybe Monday or Tuesday)  
Hope you like this chapter and if you survive the end of the world...GOOD FOR YOU :D  
Anyway, happy holidays to everyone.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.  
**

**Sugar, spice and everything niece for a review. Love ya! Nat :)**

* * *

**PEETA POV**

- I've been thinking Peeta. Do you want to go out Gale and me and Delly and you? - NO WAY!

- WHAT? No thanks. I can't stand that – and it was going to cost rather being with Delly without feeling like crap.

- Well, I was only trying to help… - Katniss said with a poud.

- Katniss really...I'm a grown up. Believe it or not, I know how it's done.

- Oh, but do you remember? – she said with a smile – you know, the upper hole – from here the laughter began..

- You're so funny Katniss

- I know – she got up from the chair and gave me a kiss on the cheek, it was a thing we did sometimes. I shivered a little at the contact – you just live with me only for that and for the free model! – she shouted as she got into the bathroom.

- You got me! – but in reality I lived with her because I couldn't bear the thought of not having this kind of thing in the morning . Thinking about Katniss moving with some boyfriend made me want to – 5 minutes, Everdeen, and we're going.

Katniss went out 5 minutes later looking like never. She gas really pretty.

- Is that... is that a skirt Katniss Everdeen? Oh my gosh! You have put mascara! Your eyelashes reach the moon sweetheart.

– Yes, I feel good. Tomorrow is Friday, today I give the work today, plus I see fucking great. And I love this skirt.

- It's because that skirt looks great on you – I said smiling, she rolled her - What? I'm just saying what I see!

- Come on Mellark, let's get out of her. Good thing tomorrow is coming Delly to empty your pipes – she told that looking at my eyes, those pretty grey eyes that now where a bit more highlighted for the makeup.

The day was pretty quiet. I saw Delly, who was very cute, and we talk about hanging out on Friday. I wished Katniss luck with her tutoring with Coin. The work was worked; both gave everything we had on it, if it wasn't a 10 at least a 9. 3 weeks of full work, literature and the writing skills of Katniss had been a work of 100 pages, including lots of images and some art magazine articles. What's being a college work, wow.

At break time I met at the cafeteria with my friends, who were already there waiting for me.

- Hi guys – I greet.

- Hey Peeta, Are your smoke down? – Glimmer asked me with a chuckle.

- Well yes funny– I smiled back. Today I was in a good mood.

- Well Peeta... Don't you have anything to share with us? – Marvel asked with an eyebrow up. Delly, of course.

- Does Katniss already told you? – they nodded in silence – well yes, tomorrow I have a date. Happy?

- Yeeeeeess! Peeta, celibacy isn't healthy, really – Annie told me, obviously exicted – We all know about… - and all at once said – 'The mysterious girl' – general laugh – but men, if she hasn't noticed you…forget it!

- Yeah men, I assure you that you see thing differently after hitting it. Are not you babe? – Finnick smiled lasciviously to Annie.

- Leave that stuff for when you get home please – I said – to see if it's true and on Monday you see me another face and leave me alone…

- Hey, where's Kat? – Glim asked while she was turning her head everywhere, looking for her.

- Oh, she's on the big moment. No, Glim, she's not banging with anybody. She's in her tutoring with coin, giving her the work we've been working on – general whisper. This people always thinking the same thing.

On that moment Gale approached the table, great, and also wondering for Kat. Thank God she wasn't there; I would have hated to see her walking out with this muscle head. Then Clapton came. Damn, that skirt was killing us all.

The day passed unnoticed, and at the end of the class each to their house. Katniss was nervous. Coin had promised her she would have the mark the very next day, and it could be consult on the same virtual Campus, the support of the university through the Internet, which provides things like delivery marks or request a tutor.

Katniss was so nervous that I said yes when she asked for chinnesse. We lay on the couch, watching a marathon of _Friends_. Like always, Katniss stood painfully closed to me grabbing my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. It was painfully but at the same time pleasurable. Feeling her so close, so her, with her braid disheveled, the old Oxford shirt that Cato send to her the first Christmas he was on England as a perpetual pijamas, those panties of…bears? This Katniss…this was my Katniss; and that smile that never disappears of her lips or her eyes. She had her eyes tremendously expressive. Fuck Mellark, you're talking like a fucking lover. When I realized, Katniss was asleep on me. This was normal, Katniss is almost always asleep and with the early mornings we had, even more. The normal thing was that I wake her up and she walked like a zombie to bed, but that day she looked so tired and nervous that I took the plunge and took her in my arms. She, I don't know whether awake or still asleep, wrapped her arms around my neck. It was the first time I took her in my arms and it felt so damn good, her smell was wonderful, intoxicating.

Even with her in my arms, I turned off the lights and went to her bedroom, to leave her on the bed. I left her with the utmost care, so as not to wake her up, when suddenly she wrapped my arm.

- Katniss? Are you awake? You fall asleep on the couch…

- Peeta... _Do you have brought me to bed_?

- Me... yes... I'm sorry, you looked so tired…

- Are you sorry? You can be so silly sometimes – and she gave me another beautiful smile – thanks for bringing me here Peeta. _Come here silly, it's being so long since you hadn't hugged me_

Arrrrrrg. How wonderful was Katniss's body so close to mine. When she said hug, it was a HUG. Our chests were totally together, her hand on my neck and mine around her waist.

- Peeta?

- Mmmmmh?

- Tell me this is not an erection...

- Oh, shit. Fuck Katniss... - embarrassing? No, the next thing. Say something NOW, you fucking pervert – luckily Felly comes home tomorrow– I said trying to smile – better leave now…to sleep…you should try it too…tomorrow is the big day. For the work! Yes. It's better if I go to…sleep. See you tomorrow – I watched Katniss smile as I left the room.

_(Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran)_

**KATNISS POV**

Fuck with Peeta. What a week we had. It was obvious he needed sex urgently. It wasn't only for the comments he made me, he had excited with me! I was only pretending to hug him like a…like a brother, a friend, because he helped me a lot, and he even had brought me to bed…and when I was about to thank him I feel like a piece of meat (huge, by the way) starts to grow to the height of my hips…I had to separate myself in order not to get to pant. I think I need to get laid too. That night I was having wet dreams all night long. Shit, feeling Peeta's cock glued to my panties had made me feel like a pig. You're so gross Everdeen, for real. In the end I had to settle myself using my skillful fingers, so the heather will be out, but the bastard didn't. I needed a cock, now. And until next day I wouldn't have anything. Ughghhhhghhghhghghghhghgh! In the end I fell asleep, dreaming swinishness. In the morning I woke up disgustingly wet, great. The smell of the coffee took me like a zombie to the kitchen, and then I suddenly saw him…

- CATO?

- Little sister, come here!

- CATOOOOOOOO! What the hell are you doing here? Gosh how much I missed you!

- I can see it, Kat. But seriuosly, I will get you another shirt, this is made poder… - he told me pointing at my pijamas.

- Ah, ah, this one stays with me. Uf Cato, how handsome you are Little brother. Come here

This time it was a fraternal embrace not dirty rubbings. It was what I really needed.

- Hey, and Peeta? – Cato asked me.

- Well, he should be...

- Right here, colleague! – a newly awaked Peeta said.

- PEETA! There you are colleague – they hugged each other _"a lo macho"_, giving strong pats on the back, without much contact – we have to do hot spots for the weekend, it's being so long since I was on NYC.

- Uy, well Peeta can't today…he has a date – I said winking my eye.

- Really? With... with whom? – my brother looked really shocked.

- No, Cato is not the mysterious girl. We don't know who she is yet – and I rolled my eyes – he'll go out with Delly, but I think you don't know her. Anyway, we're going out only the two of us bro. I'm going to take a shower!

It was great having Cato here, even if it was only for the weekend. My brother and I get along well, although he abandoned me to my fate 3 year ago to go to England. There wasn't a 'dropout' throughout the use of the word, obviously. He just went to study in another site without telling me. Sounds like Cato. When I got out of the shower I could spy a little of the conversation the boys were having. If I was mistaken…it was about the mysterious girl! Put your ear right Katniss.

- Why haven't you told her? You've had enough time...

- Do you think I don't know? – Peeta´s voice seem hopeless – whit each passing day I feel worse…and now Delly's date today…the girl I don't even like.

- Peeta, listen to me. I know her well. She doesn't know anything, I´m assure you.

- I know that t

-But she has to know it! It's what I go. You have to tell her. Take balls dude and tell her.

- Oh yeah, sure, like it's so easy, I come and tell her 'hey, do you want to fuck?'

- Knowing her... – definitely he knows her! – She wouldn't say no. look at you buddy; you're a whole macho, almost as handsome as me.

I had heard enough. I had to get information from Cato to find out who the mysterious girl was and, hopefully, question her to see if Peeta had chances with her. I thought to help my friend to finish this.

- Guys, I'm ready – I went out with an angelical smile.

- Eh... but I need to get a shower too – Peeta said.

- Well, we'll wait for you, right Cato?

- Don't worry Kat, I'll ride you to the campus. See ya later Peeta, and remember what we were talking about.

On the Street I couldn't handle anymore.

- What were you talking about?

- Oh, nothing serious, some advices for his big night. You know, with Delly

- Yeah, ok. You're such a bad liar Cato Everdeen. It's obviously on the genes. You're going to tell me RIGHT NOW about who the mysterious girl is

- Me? But I don't have any idea of who she is…and – he fully smile – even if I knew about her, I wouldn't tell you. I'm just going to tell you one thing, you know her and it's a possibility that Peeta tell her about his feeling soon. I won't tell anything more

- Seriously? Wow. I hope it. The poor man has a face like he needs to fuck…from the milk…

- Katniss, you don't help much either, going around on panties – then I blushed a little – you should cut yourself a little

- But I model for Peeta sometimes and he saw me on my underwear…I didn't knew he could see me, you know, that way

- Honey, everybody that's not you father or your brother could see you that way – he smiled a little with an eyebrow up.

- Ok, I catch it, pants when I'm at home. A bra too?

- Fuck Katniss, you go around without a bra? It's normal that Peeta is dying for get laid... – now my cheeks were as red as an apple.

- I... anyway...I didn't know guys were so sensitive…an after 3 years, everything seem so normal...

Cato and I were laughing our asses off, _great_. We said goodbye and he told me he'll pick me up at the end of the class. Good, I wanted to go to NYC to burn tools while Peeta busy at home with Delly. I promised to buy a pijama short later, it couldn't pass from today. When I went to class I found with the first (from some) bad news of the day. My work's mark wouldn't be until Monday. Coin hooker, she was making me suffer, and she knew it. Later the second bad news came to me by WhatsApp. Gale was sick. There was a stomach virus out there…no way I approached him, I didn't want to catch it, and see a sick guy was the least sexy thing of the world. 5 minutes before the class ends I recived another WhatsApp, this time from my brother. He was dumping me for his friends from school, we would see at night. GREAT Katniss, YOUR DAY GETS BETTER AND BETTER! Uf, I needed a cigartte, a beer and a Burger. But I spent the 3 things and went to the library. I was an applied girl. I was 4 hours non-stop-studying when I decided to go home. I didn't forget the pijama –or joke- I bought a wide short that covered my ass and a couple of sports bras to sleep. That would be the best.

When I entered to the house I only heard silence. Good I was alone. I change quickly and made dinner, I was hungry. I felt such a big relief for wearing pants when the door opened and appeared very smiley Delly and Peeta. Their body language didn't tell me if something happened or not, but I knew Peeta´s smile was honest.

- Sorry guys... Cato dumped me... but I could go if you want – I said a little cut.

- Katniss! What a joy to see you. Don't worry…I have to

- Know? Won't... Won't you stay for dinner? - Oh, oh. And sex?

- Ugh, I have to study a lot…we already had enough fun for today

Gooooood, the got laid, but not there. That was all that matters. We said goodbye to Delly and I took Peeta to the couch to submit him the third grade.

- Out with buddy

- New pants? – he said raising an eyebrow. I blushed.

- Yeah...Cato's things. Better not say anything. Well, don't change the subject! What happened?

- We had fun

- Ok. Define fun, I'm not going to freak out, I promise – I said rolling my eyes

- I didn't fuck her Katniss, if that's what you want to

- WHAT? Why not? Damn Peeta! You're imposible sometimes...

- This morning your brother told me some things…that, I don't know, had opened my eyes

- Yes, he already told me. You think declare to her – Peeta looked at me very seriously – no, he didn't say who she is, quiet. I know my brother and I think he would take the secret to the grave. I hate you, both

- Take it easy Kat, that when...when I tell this girl something, you'll be the first one to find out

- I hope so! Not for nothing Mellark, but after 3 years, I'm dying of curiosity! - Peeta started to laugh, which finished to rile me.

- What's so funny?

- You little, you. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower

- So it is with cold water Mellark – I said with malice – that scares the shit out of me that you jump on me… - Peeta looked at me with eyes that make me keep quiet. Oh God, I knew that look very well – PEEETAAA! Shower, NOW!

- Yeah, yeah. Shower. That.

My gosh, I was going to pray for the fucking mysterious girl had the weekend free to fuck that wild beast. The look Peeta gave me had left me stoned, it seemed that at any second he was about to jump over me to devour me. And the worst thing was that…the worst thing was that I felt…flattered! Shit. My panties wet rubbing remembering the other night. Damn Everdeen, find a guy and fuck him, NOW, it's an order.

* * *

**On the next chapter...**

_- Well, if you get too eager with... – better to leave that way, yes._

_- Mellark...is that an indecent proposal? – Katniss looked at me with caution. I had to follow the game, but I didn't know how._

_- I just leave the information, if it's useful for you. I also don't go amiss..._

_- But... What about Delly?_

_- She's not my type at all Kat…_

_- And... Am I? – He had his mouth half open, fucking sexy, asking me to eat those lips._

_- Well, your're so much prettier than her. Rememeber that…I have seen you in your underwear – that made her blushed – and anyway…your hot you know? _

_- Fuck Peeta...these days you've been feeling weird and know you offer me…to fuck? This is too much for me…_

_- Said it that way..._

_- But the worst thing...is that I want to say yes…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! well, thanks everybody for keep reading this and for you loafly people is this 'action' chapter ;)**_  
_

**Anyway, had a great 2013 and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The hunger games or this story.**

**Kisses, sugar, spiece and everything niece. Nat as Annie :3**

* * *

_(Titanium – David Guetta feat Sia)_

**PEETA POV**

Sick. I felt fucking sick and out. The hug Katniss gave me still passed bill. As I felt her tits through the thin fabric of the shirt my member took own life, touching Katniss's intimacy and she had realized, even the shame I felt at the moment made my erection down, there was no way. Why not, I had to beat it with Katniss's perfect body in my mind. A pervert, that's what I am, a pervert.

In the morning I was chatting with Cato about the subject. He knew –for a very long time before living at NYC – that I liked Katniss, but he supposed that I already told her. Are we crazy? I didn't have the balls the tell her. But Cato was right on one thing: I didn't have anything to lose. At most, she would say no…and someone would have to move. Perhaps it was the best because lately I couldn0t avoid looking at Katniss with different eyes.

When I came and saw her with those shorts I wanted to die. Yes, it covered more than the teddies panties, but just by looking at were screaming 'tear out here, leave her panties, or better yet naked' and Katniss also joking about jumping her. I think I did my show of self-control by staying still; at least my body was still because I fucked her with my eyes. She had to send me to the shower with the freezing water, of course; but no matter how cold the water was (Katniss had turned off the heater by the way) I had to masturbate hard to get rid this image of my mind. Katniss, delicious Katniss, naked in her bed with me on the top. Keep calm Peeta, or back where we were…

How fucked it was going to hear her fuck all weekend with that berk of Gale. By the way…where was Gale?

"And Gale?" I asked trying not to sound so interested.

"Shut up, he's not coming! He's sick. Gastroenteritis"

"So sad" I said casually. Better for me.

"You laugh, but I'll be too eager with..." said Katniss bitting her lip. I was about to have a hard attach.

Keep calm, Peeta. No needless to say it already, so suddenly. Remember the conversation with Cato of this half day. At noon, when Cato left hanging Katniss, he wasn't with his friends. He was with Delly and me, talking of course about Katniss. Delly caught right away that I didn't like her, in fact, she had noticed –some female magic- that I liked Katniss. So we talked for 3 hours about how to attack. Cato was on favor of telling the truth, go and tell Kat that I liked her for years and I was dying to be with her, and by the way, to get laid; viewed in retrospect, if I said that to Katniss she would have sent me to hell. But Delly knew some girl phycology and I liked her plan. I was about biting Kat. Go leaving bread crumbs until fall into the trap. Drop a comment to see how she respond, throwing a peek. Of course the trap was a 'love trap' as Delly had baptized. Once Katniss was 'rapt' –words of Delly, not mine- confess my love to her. The problem is that I didn´t know how the hell leave those crumbs. I was going to start playing, now or never Mellark.

"Well, if you get too eager with..." better to leave that way, yes.

"Mellark...is that an indecent proposal?" Katniss looked at me with caution. I had to follow the game, but I didn't know how.

"I just leave the information, if it's useful for you. I also don't go amiss..."

"But... What about Delly?"

"She's not my type at all Kat…"

"And... Am I?" He had his mouth half open, fucking sexy, asking me to eat those lips.

"Well, your're so much prettier than her. Remember that…I have seen you in your underwear" that made her blushed "and anyway…your hot you know?"

"Fuck Peeta...these days you've been weird and know you offer me…to fuck? This is too much for me…"

"Said it that way..."

"But the worst thing...is that I want to say yes…"

I opened my eyes. What had the girl of my dreams said? That she wanted to fuck me?

"Is that...is that a yes?"

"Peeta, I'm not made of Stone ok? The other day you hit me a rubbing of heaven with that piece of...well, you know, and before you almost fucked me with your eyes. I've been all week with 2 candles. My hormons play me every second and without realizing I'm dripping" referred to…her panties? "my panties are overstretched" ok, definitely yes, her panties "and know you say things…well yes, I want to"

"N... now? I, sorry that I just stay this way, but I never thought that you would say yes…what do we do in this cases?"

"Well...I don't know, you fuck, right?" Katniss shrugged.

"Once?" I asked whispering.

"It depends" she had a sassy smile "of how much I like it. I may need to repeat. You know, I'm very needy"

"Uf...I need it more...believe me...and this...how do we do it? In your bed or mine?" we started to laugh, a bit violent. Katniss stood up to come to me…and in the door Cato appeared.

"Fuck Cato, what a fright..."

"Hi guys. Uhg, What faces you have. Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all" I said slyly "we were going to..."

"Call for chinnesse" Katniss helped me.

"Oh. Well...I came to take the bag, tonight I sleep on a little friend's house" and move his hips back and forth "so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye, piggy!" Katniss told him laughing. I needed the door closed. That Cato gets the hell out of here. I could feel Katniss as tense as I was, panting with her lips slightly open. And we were alone.

_(Domino – Jessie J)_

**KATNISS POV**

Mother of the lamb, holy shit, I shit on everything that wiggles... Peeta had proposed me sex...and I had told him yes…definitely something was…wrong. The weirdest thing was that I wanted to, I was dying to get laid and Peeta was getting me bad. Since when I saw him as something fuckable? Well, actually since always, but I excused myself that he was my roommate. Why I didn't excuse myself to him now? Why didn't I say no and period? No, I was too eager, I was dripping and the worst is that I had told him. I suddenly found Peeta the hottest guy on the planet.

When Cato arrived I almost died, the two longest minutes of the fucking day. I was tenser than a light cable, trying to look relaxed, but here was no way. Cato left and we stayed there, seeing each other. The truth is that I don't know who attacked first, I think we both did it, but when I wanted to realize it I was kissing Peeta. Oh God, I was shivering with pleasure. I couldn't help moaning while Peeta ran his hands through my hair, pulling back slightly. I did my head back by inertia and Peeta began to kiss my neck. To die, right there, in the middle. But I also wanted to play, I was horny, so I grabbed Peeta's hand and took him to my room, taking his shirt of a pole and pulling him to bed. I lay on top of him and gasped to feel his erection on my, that was huge. I kissed his lips, played with our tongues, bit him on the neck, on the shoulder…it was clear where he was going as down his perfect, did I say perfect? Yes, by his perfect torso.

"Pants out, NOW"

I didn't have to tell him twice. We both looked at each other with the eyes almost black, horny lost, looking forward to second base. I didn't get to pray. I started to pull out his boxers, who would burst and Peeta's cock that come out like a spring, looking straight into my eyes. I ran my tongue over my lips and in two seconds I had it on my mouth. Peeta groaned long and deep. Eight months were many months.

"Katniss...please...I'll come if you continue like this…"

Don't tell me? That was what I pretended; obviously…I was sucking, licking and playing with my tongue for a couple of minutes, until he come into my mouth. I swallowed every drop.

"Fuck Kat... you fucking suck it..."

"Thanks" I said with a smirk as I licked my lips "your cock has motivated me to do this…that you had it quietly hide Mellark…is a fucking treasure"

"You left me knackered*..."

"No, no, no, you have to screw me*. Or is that perhaps I've come and I haven't heard about it? I'm even hornier than before because of you"

"Give me at least 5 minutes, ok?"

"With me right here? You'll see..." not idle I took my pajamas off, staying in lingerie. Peeta's eyes never left my body "now undress me"

"Me?"

"I can't see anybody else here..." I said looking around us.

Peeta's hands trembled as he touched my skin, but his pulse as strong. I had my eyes fixed on his. When he removed my bra he stared at me.

"I have to make much effort to not eat you, Katniss"

"I don't see why. You can eat everything you want to. Today you have free buffet"

Those words ended to turn on Peeta, who no longer had blue eyes, he had it black. He pushed me to bed and pulled off my panties, leaving me naked, I was on fire, totally on fire; Peeta rushed to my lips, kissing me with a violence that I loved, slowly he lowered his hands to my tits, while brushing my nipples, that were already like stones. He lowered his head to start sucking my tits; I automatically started moaning. My roommate was awesome at this, and he hasn't fucked me yet…the night promised.

"Oh fuck Peeta…put it now…"

"From that nothing friend…" and he smiled me wickedly.

"Well, at least…put me something…"

Peeta immediately took the hint and went down to my crotch, which was wet. Ably began looking into the folds of my skin, until he found my entrance and easily got a couple of fingers. God I needed inside now, I was fucking horny, suffering, enjoying…Peeta was no longer 'my roommate' to be 'the guy I'm going to fuck all night long'. I was tired and I needed to feel him inside, so somehow I managed to get up and, with the help of my hands, I placed the tip of his penis in my driveway.

"Ufffff Katniss…do it now…"

"Now you demand me?" I said with a smile.

I stood for a moment like that, rubbing his tip of my post and my clit, it was damn erotic. Peeta had an amazing left side, with his hands on my tits, until he put his hands on my hips and, with a firm, entered my hit.

"Holy shit" I managed to say between gasps.

Then we started to do it with so hectic, violent, fast. I was over him, without stopping to move my hips. Any movement made Peeta shiver, you could see it on his face, he was having a great time and I loved it. Please men in my bed made me feel powerful. My hips were in an amazing seesaw when Peeta looked me in the eyes, smiled, and with his strong hands turned me to stay on top of me, so we have those, I thought, but two seconds later I couldn't think anymore, because the attacks Peeta was giving me were…were out of this world. This guy, my roommate, was great fucking lover, he really knew what he was doing, and he was making the best ever. All were gasps and groans. I screw my legs to the back of Peeta for everything to be deeper. Both were totally gone, in another world where there were only the other's lips and the need to lick, suck, and bite. I had lost the count of the orgasms I had, but Peeta's was near. He pressed me hard and, as if it were possible that our bodies came together again, and somehow brought a kind of Hulk within him and increased his speed and strength beyond belief until we came. And so we were.

"Katniss…you can put your legs down now" he told me moments later.

"Oh, sorry…" I was so comfortable hugging him that I hadn't even noticed.

Neither of us knew what to say. We were silent, panting, until he rolled off me and lay down beside me. In minutes we were so quiet, I guess thinking about what had just happened. In fact, that had been the most amazing sex I had ever had. But…it was Peeta. It was Peeta, the one who took me three years ago to keep me to stay alone. The one who carried me to bed in the nights. My brother's soul friend. Fuck, CATO! What the hell I was going to tell him? I wasn't capable to lie to him…this morning he was giving me advices to keep Peeta to leap me up, and now he was in my bed naked. Katniss Everdeen, you're hopeless…

"Have…have you liked Kat?"

"You gotta be kidding me Peeta" I answered him panting a little. By his face I noticed he didn't understand my expression "Peeta it has been the best fuck of my life, and I hit a few"

"Ok, thank goodness…" he said with a smile "you haven't been too shabby either"

"Too shabby? I had been awesome!" he kept laughing derisively "it's not gonna end like this Mellark, I'm gonna show you what I can do with a body like yours"

"Oh, then, it's going to be a second round?" I blushed for the question.

"No, if you don't want to" I snapped, without looking into his eyes "this, well…I don't know what the hell was this, but I understand perfectly that you don't want more…after all, I'm your roommate…and this little fucking theme of the nuts, with forgiveness, about the mysterious girl"

Peeta looked into my eyes, bluer than a while ago and came up to kiss me. I was shock because, as a rule, I associated kissing with sex and as much with love, but now we were neither on one thing or another. I kissed him back, hi slips were swollen, but this kiss was clam, soft, quiet. Nothing to do with those a while ago.

"I would love to repeat it sweetheart. It was…the truth is that it's been great" he couldn't stop smiling "I didn't know how much I needed it. Hey, if you want I can go to my bed…"

"C'mon, Mellark. You know how much I like mornings" and I winked him "stay here and give me a great wake up"

"Ok" dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama "Have you tought about…Cato?"

"Unfortunately yes" I whispered "I…can't lie to my brother Peeta. I don't know how to lie. And this isn't for nothing, but you face has changed. I don't want to imagine his comments about it" I cover my face with my hands, I was fucked off with the theme with Cato.

"What do you propose?"

"Follow my brother's philosophy: tell the truth, it's our only salvation"

Peeta whispered. Telling the truth. What was the truth? The truth was that… Peeta was the one who had encouraged me to do this, he hinted to me and I said yes, in a fit of temporary insanity. We were both guilty. If he had asked two years ago, would I have said yes? Peeta was very handsome, by what I had seen, very well equipped, a great person and a great lover. I was really asking myself if I liked Peeta? I was too tired to think over the account, so without thinking I hugged Peeta and put my head on his chest.

"Do I bother you?" I asked without moving my head from his beautiful torso.

"Not at all sweetheart"

A few minutes later we fall asleep.

**On the next chapter...**

"_And…my stuff? How are we going to sleep? I don't mind staying in Peeta's room if you don't care sleeping together…" the bastard had a smile on his lips. I was going to kill him, it was obvious that all he was trying was to help me, but fuck, he wasn't getting it that way._

"_I don't mind sleeping with Peeta at all" Katniss said, leaving me shocked._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Well yes silly. Two nights ago I would have said 'It's not that you're going to eat me´, but at this point… - the three of us laugh for the comment" anyway Cato, you shower now that we're going to shower later_

"_Are you going to shower…together?" Cato asked with a much opened eyes._

* * *

_* The original script was_

_"Me has hecho **polvo"  
**__"No, no, no, **polvo **es lo que me tienes que hacer a mí"_

_But I couldn't see a way to translate this word game so...anyway._


	4. Chapter 4

**So I tried my best on this chapter (trying not to use Transaltor Google that much) and today I started my classes on High School (i's pretty much fucked off) and I won't have so much time so forgive if I don't update on Mondays, but I´ll try to update every week.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, review it (your reviews makes me happy).  
**

**Quick announcement: Munloka (the author of this story) has posted a sequel of The mysterious girl and I wonder if you guys (mostly girls) want me to translate it, let me hear your opinions with a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The hunger games or this story, they belong to Suzzane Collins and Munloka (Marvelous) **

**Sugar, spiece and everything niece! Nat :D**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Somebody's laugh made me wake up. What was going on? It was too early and it was cold. Oh, I was naked and Peeta, oh, holy shit, Peeta was naked on my bed. I suddenly woke up and saw Cato on the door, laughing at me.

"Little sister…"

"This…fuck, this is not…ok, yes, this is exactly what it seems" I said blushing.

"I don't judge you" he said smiling "I'm gonna sleep in Peeta's bed, I haven't slept a wink…seem like you hadn't sleep either, sleep a bit more" and he left winking an eye. Shit. At least he already knew.

I stood up and run to lock the door. I got into bed and cover us, I was dead cold. I approached Peeta's body, to feel his heat, and he hugged me automatically. This guy was lacking in affection, no doubt. I fell asleep in his strong arms. Mmmmm…God, They're so comfortable, I said smiling.

I suddenly woke up with a hand on my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh I don't want you to wake up your brother…" Peeta whispered on my ear "I know that you're not very quiet…but you could be and enjoy as much…" fuck, I was already hot, feeling Peeta's breath on my ear while his hand was no my mouth was the hottest wake up ever "will you be quiet?" I nodded like a jerk, I was spellbound "you've got to promise, because what I´m about to do it to you right now will like you a lot" I nodded while Peeta was putting his hand away from my mouth.

"I didnt know this side of you Peeta…you're a bad boy"

"Look who's talking…you're not an angel Katniss" I blushed a little "now lay down and you know…silence" he said putting a finger on his lips.

SILENCE?! We´re fuck off. Ok, I could be quiet while Peeta was kissing me long legs, but, MY GOD! I couldn't be quiet while Peeta was kissing and sucking my intimacy…it was too much, this guy found my clit in…2 seconds? He has to be a semi-god at least! And he didn't only found it quickly; he worked it out like a master. I wasn't very enthusiastic about oral sex because half of the guys did it wrong, but fuck; Peeta was making touch the sky with his fingers.

"¿Why...the fuck...you stop?" I said panting "fuck Peeta, keep going…"

"If you're not quiet I'll stop…told ya" and he smiled, the bastard.

"And how do you want me…to be quiet…while you're doing this to me, eh?"

"Cover your mouth, bite a stick, I don't care, but if you want me to continue…you know"

I had to shut up, making a big effort in order to continue enjoying the amazing oral sex Peeta was giving me. After a while he got a couple fingers, while he was still playing with his tongue and I exploded in a big brutal orgasm. I couldn't help it, I yell.

"Sorry…" I keep panting "but is just that Peeta…it was…impossible…not yelling…"

"Glad you like it…but, what are we gonna do with this?" and he pointed his big erection he had between his legs.

"Oh, leave that to myself" I said with an evil smile on my lips.

_(Upraising - Muse)_

**PEETA POV**

Definitely it had been the best fuck of my life for me too, and not only for the sex. My dram, or at least part of it, it had become true. Katniss and I in the same bed, doing it. It was clear that our first time was just pure hard sex. No the bullshit version of 'making love', that was venting eight months of me having water and bread. And thank goodness that Katniss first made me a memorable blowjob, because if not, within in two minutes I would come, for sure. Her inside was…addictive. I didn't want to leave it, I wanted to be doing it all night long, but we ended so exhausted that we slept embraced. Did I sleep hugging the woman I love? Yes, no doubt, and after tonight even more. The separation will be so much painful. Would I tell her the truth? Would I confess that she's 'the mysterious girl'? I had to. But she…she will correspond me? I knew she liked our meeting so much she asked me to sleep with her, but then to say I loved her…it was a long way.

When I woke up the door was locked. I went for a glass of water when I saw Cato sleeping in me bed. Shit, he caught us, for sure. This could suppose a problem, but I could think of that later. Now all I could think was on Katniss's wake up. I was the only one awake, so when I went to Katniss's room I got under the bed in silence and I put my hand on her mouth. She woke up right away without knowing what was going on. I knew how much Katniss can yell while she was having sex…these three years had gave faith of her pulmonary capacity, but Cato was right next to us and I had promised her a great wake up, so I needed silence. I was being masochistic doing this, but all I could think was I needed to take the best of Katniss before I lose her. Like forget her would be easy after this experience. No, it wasn't gonna happend, but, it would worth it? Of course.

So I laid down Katniss and I got lost on her beautiful legs. I got lost on her crotch, breathing her natural smell and girly. I was making her enjoy pretty good, besides making her suffer a bit because she couldn't yell. Her orgasm was…totally brutal. Yes, she yelled, and loudly, when she came, but I guess that was unavoidable. I was so tremendously pork, I was so turned on. My eyes were looking all her body, I needed to paint her like that, naked, panting, turned on to remember her. I was gonna make what it takes to enjoy the weekend before come back to real life. Katniss straddled over me, kissing me with absolutely ferocity. Her hands were squeezing my hair strongly, her hips against mine, trying to be as near as they could be. It was impossible not to go crazy with a woman like her over me.

"Peeta Mellark…I want you to remember this fuck, because it's gonna be memorable" she said looking straight into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, I just got carried by her magic. She lay me in the bed and lay down on me…oh God. She sat on me, her back on me. From there I could see the curve of her back and that wonderful ass she had. When she started to move I lost all sense of everything else but our bodies. Katniss moved slowly, making circles with her hips, sliding back and front, with sensual moves. Toward the end, when I was close to my orgasm, she stopped, to prevent it and go a bit further, I wanted to cum with all my being, but I also wanted to go on forever. You can't always get everything Mellark. In the end she let me – because she was the one with all the control – cum, without stop moving on me. When she stood up I felt the depression was close, but I pushed it away with one kick when I saw that she was only standing up to lay next to me. Her head was on my shoulder, crossing one of her arms on my chest. It was the kind of moments that I always wanted to have with her. And now, by ephemeral that was, it was possible. 'Enjoy it Mellark, every second' I thought to myself. I took Katniss by her cheeks and I kissed her on the lips. She didn't expect it, but took no time in returning my kiss. I loved feeling how our tongues met in the heat of our mouths, the softness of her lips, her teeth biting lightly…she was amazing.

"Thanks Katniss, because it has been, definitely, the best fuck of my life"

"Well, I owned you for yesterday…" she said with a little smile "I'm starving…will…will you make me hotcakes?" Her angel face was making me do all she wanted.

"Whatever you want sweetheart, but…I would recommend you to dress a little bit before you go out…because your brother is out there"

"Ouch, it's true…he caught us naked this morning" Katniss rolled he eyes.

"Did…did he saw us together?" oh, I had forgotten that little detail…Will Cato believe I had declared? I needed to think fast.

"Yes, that's why I locked the door. He couldn't stop laughing, the bastard"

"Well, you know how he is. C´mon let's get us dress…and try that thee breakfast won't be so awkward"

When we went out Cato was on the living room, with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hello little couple" Cato said with a smile. No, no, please Cato shut up.

"Shut up bro" Katniss cut him.

"You guys seem busy a while ago"

"Cato c'mon, to the kitchen, that I´m gonna make hotcakes_. _Now I'll bring you your coffee Katniss"

I approached a cup of coffee and ran into the kitchen to talk to Cato. It was urgent that he didn't say anything that made Katniss suspect.

"Congrats dude!"

"Shhhh shut up! She doesn't know anything asshole"

"But, I don't understand…you fucked her"

"Yeah, but it was…kind of an accident…I followed you advice and I started…throwing crumbs out there" I felt like a jerk saying 'crumbs' "and when I told her kidding if she wanted to fuck she said yes"

"I told you she would say yes" Cato couldn't stop smiling "and how was it?"

"I know she's your sister…but fuck…the bust freaking fuck of all my life, that woman is a sex bomb"

"What can I say, it's on our genes. And then, by when the big declaration?"

"Are you insane? I wasn't thinking of doing it, and not after this"

"WHAT?" Cato yelled too loudly and Katniss asked if something was wrong. I said no, that now we were going.

"Come on Cato, I don't have any possibility. Monday will come and your sister will go to another guy's arms. Yes, we had fun and it was absolutely great, but it's over…if I tell her I'll lose her definitely"

"You're mad mate, but you see what you are doing. I only tell you: you're going to regret of not telling her, but anyways, let's do this hotcakes now"

We had breakfast in silence, a bit uncomfortable. Cato was looking at me, looking at her sister and shocked his head. He really wasn't helping at all. At least Katniss wasn't asking. She was too busy eating her tower of three hotcakes. We made plans for the day, although I wasn't too excited. I wanted to lock myself in my room all day painting Katniss's naked body over and over again, not to forget any single detail, but Katniss was right, Cato came to New York very little and went out will sat out well for sure.

"Who take a shower first?" Cato asked suddenly. Katniss blushed suddenly too.

"You do it, Cato" she said to him.

"And…my stuff? How are we going to sleep? I don't mind staying in Peeta's room if you don't care sleeping together…" the bastard had a smile on his lips. I was going to kill him, it was obvious that all he was trying was to help me, but fuck, he wasn't getting it that way.

"I don't mind sleeping with Peeta at all" Katniss said, leaving me shocked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well yes silly. Two nights ago I would have said 'It's not that you're going to eat me´, but at this point… - the three of us laugh for the comment" anyway Cato, you shower now that we're going to shower later

"Are you going to shower…together?" Cato asked with a much opened eyes.

"Cato, you had seen us in balls this morning and you have been hearing us. I don't think it's a big deal, does it?" she asked this looking at my eyes, I just simply nodded "see? It's not a big deal"

Cato drank his coffee and went to the shower without saying a thing. I sat on the couch, thinking on Katniss's words. Neither cared to sleep with me, now cared showering with me. It was weird because she never behaved like this with the others. When they came out of her room it was 'see ya'. No showers, no stories. And of course, when someone came it was never to sleep. It was for what it was. Why I was doing this with Katniss? Perhaps…perhaps she had feelings for me? I didn't care, in that moment all I could think was hugging in the night, until Monday morning, when the bubble popped.

_(Wild Ones - Flo Rida feat. __Sia)_

**KATNISS POV**

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss... What are you doing? What the hell are you thinking? I couldn't believe the weird chat Cato, Peeta and I just had. Yes, it was true; I didn't care sleeping with Peeta. In fact, before this entire thing, I hadn't cared either. I didn't see him like a threat, in any sense. I didn't see him trying to take advantage of the situation or anything like that, but it was obvious that last night (and part of the morning) that we spent together were going to change everything. Again I repeat the same questions that I asked myself last night. Perhaps…Did I like Peeta? And what about all this time? Had I been blind for all the sex my NYU mates were giving me? No, that's not. I just had seen Peeta as a friend and besides the fact he was in love with another girl…why embitter my life?

"Peeta...now that Cato isn't bothering us…do you think we should talk about last night?" I was as red as tomato.

"At some point we have to" Peeta was too serious, this was too weird.

"The last thing I want is that you feel bad…I don't want you to think I took advantage of you"

"Katniss, I don't think that. Anyway it would be backward, I…I proposed this, whatever this is"

"OK, smartass" I smiled him and he smiled me back "Ii has been…" and I gasped a bit "awesome…but I would understand that you don't want, you know…to repeat. It's just, I don't know Peeta, this has caughted me…"

"Unprepared?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well a bit, yes. I still love you a lot like a friend, but I have to tell you…I'm never gonna see you with the same eyes Peeta" he smiled amply.

"I feel the same Kat. I knew what was down there" he said pointing at my clothes "by the paintings…and I knew, by what I had heard for this three years, that you wouldn't be bored in your room…but from that to what I had felt…fuck, no comparison"

I stayed quiet; I didn't know what to say. Did I like Peeta or not? In the bed yes, of course, but take advantage of him it seems totally inappropriate. And besides, he liked somebody else. Damn you mysterious girl, for having a boy like Peeta drooling for you. Fuck, what a shit. Shit, on one hand because I wanted to repeat from last night and on the other hand, shit because I was feeling very bad wanting to repeat it. I had feelings and for one stupid reason my eyes were filling with tears.

"What's going on on that crazy mind? Are you ok Katniss?" I took a deep breath.

"Peeta, I have a big dilema and it's making me feel like shit"

"Well...tell me about it, if you want" his face was serious.

"Last night...I don't know how to say it…I would love to repeat it…"

"But?" Peeta wasn't looking at my eyes.

"But I don't want you to feel like I'm playing with you. I would like to repeat it, but fuck, I feel like a pervert, taking advantage of my roommate"

"I don't think that, Katniss. Really"

"Will you repeat?" I forced him to look at my eyes.

"Are you really asking me if I would like to sleep with…" he stayed very serious "with a piece of woman like you, pretty, smart, fun and that fuck like you?" I couldn't stop smiling.

"I guess yes..." I said with the smile on my lips "you know how I am, I never do this" and I pointed around "I never talk this things with anybody because there isn't a thing when we went out of my bedroom…it sounds pity, but this 'relationship'" and I made quotes with my fingers "has been the longest relationship I ever had since I'm in NYC"

It was true. I didn't have one single boyfriend, and I didn't want one either, I thought that in a big city like this, finding a boy would be easy, but no way. That's why I only focused on having sex and that's it. Yes, I had certain emotional needs, but that's why I had friends for.

"It's not that I had to run from then, the chicks…anyway, you know how long I've been without sex" Peeta was blushed.

"Fuck, what a shame Mellark" I said laughing and Peeta joined my laugh.

"What's so funny?" Oh, it was Cato. Aaaaaaalways between everything.

"None of your business Cato" Peeta said curtly "I better go to the shower. Katniss…will you come with me?" and he held out his hand.

"Sure" I said blushing "Little bro, I would say that we're going out right away, but you never know…" the three of us laughed.

"You're so no. C'mon, to the shower, New York is waiting for us!"

And, even with Cato´s laugh on the back, we got into the shower.

**On the next chapter…**

"_Ok, Glimmer has an invitation too and Annie" Katniss seem more relaxed. _

"_¿Then you...?" Cato left the question in the air, too afraid of Katniss's reaction. _

"_I'll go" he said puffing._

"_Great" Cato said with a smile, kissing Katniss on the check "you know who else is coming? The mysterious girl"_

"_Really? Wow Peeta…you hadn't told me anything" _

"_I...the truth is that I found it out now" and it was true, until this moment I didn't know Katniss was going to the party. _

"Well you know" Katniss said without looking at me "get handsome for her champion"


End file.
